My Darling My Duel Monsters Cards!
by Duo-of-Redwall
Summary: Why Kaiba hates Yugi...to some people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the "Yu-gi-oh!" characters…so don't sue me!

Yo! I be am DuoofRedwall and this is my first serious attempt at fanfiction so be mean. Be so mean that I'll never want to write again because I'll realize that my efforts to become a better writer are futile…just kidding.

My friend's, whom is gay, boyfriend has an interesting theory no the story-line of "Yu-gi-oh!" He claims that Seto Kaiba's obsession with Yugi is purely because Kaiba and Yugi used to go out, but Yugi left Kaiba for Joey! I think I'll take a stab at how that would have played out! So without further ado…

_My Darling, My Duel Monsters Cards!_

_Chapter 1_

The sky is a threaten gray as a white limo screeches to a halt in front of Domino train station. Strangely, the chauffer does not get out the car and scurry to the passenger side door at the rear of the car. A tall, impressive man gets out of the driver seat and strides proudly into the building. Seto Kaiba walks in the station garbed in his usual black shirt, white pants and trademark jacket, and holding an umbrella and a briefcase. His cold eyes scan the room and a smirk appears on his face as his gaze locks onto a small figure with a crown of blond, red, and black hair trying to blend into the bustle and shadows of the dreary station. Kaiba glides over to him with a devilish smirk denoting taboo thoughts. He grabs his victim roughly and, spinning him deeper into the shadows, kisses him passionately. "Waiting long?" He asks as he releases the shocked boy. Yugi looks at him with surprised but sad eyes, not being able to hide his feelings very well. "H-hey! No, not um… not that long, not really." Kaiba brushes his uneasiness aside and starts to open his briefcase. "It took me a while to get it in leather, but that's how I want you when we… you know." Kaiba reveals a jumpsuit of a tricky combination of straps and knots made of leather. Only one piece of the suit was an actual sheet of leather in the shape of a large square with a question mark on it. Yugi's eyes light up at the sight of it, "Wow! You got it! I mean, I know all I had to do was tell you about it and It'd be here, but it's still hard to believe!" He chirps. Kaiba pulls Yugi close to him and whispers, " I only get the best for those who deserve it. So what's the game?" Yugi blushes and turns away from Kaiba's intense stare. "W-w-well…I get in it and give you a certain amount of time to…get me out of it…basically…" Yugi trails off as he talks. "And what happens if I don't get you out in time, not that I won't." Kaiba asks, Yugi tiptoes to whisper something in Kaiba's ear, which revives his devilish smirk, "…That might not be too bad actually. Yeah, I think I won't untie you and do that instead!" Yugi pushes Kaiba playfully, "Come on! You'll ruin the game! Ah!" Yugi looks down and turns away from Kaiba with the same sad expression on his face. Kaiba is taken by surprise, "What wrong, you're always giddy before we play a new game. I smile all I could right now if I were you, because all you'll be doing is screaming!" He kids. Yugi looks back at him with eyes full of sorrow, a burden on his heart that is imposing chaos on him. Kaiba hardens his voice and eyes, grabbing Yugi he demands, "What's wrong! Talk to me!"

Yugi returns his gaze to the ground and mutters, "We…I…I'm breaking up with you, I've found someone else." Yugi tries to run from what he knows and fears is next, but Kaiba's enraged confusion grants him a quick grasp on Yugi's arm. "What!" He slams Yugi into the closest wall, "Explain yourself Yugi, and don't think you can run away from me!" Yugi, still looking down at the floor whispers, "Kaiba… I don't want to hurt you…please!" Kaiba tightens his grip. "Yugi, be a man and confront your demons! What in the hell do you mean you found someone else! When did you start looking!" Yugi lets out a frustrated sigh, "I wasn't looking. I just found someone that… that's better than you." Yugi trails off again as he speaks. Kaiba feels like he has just been hit by hisown limo. He releases Yugi and his hands start to shack, as well as his knees. He staggered to a column not to far off and leaned against it. Yugi hastily walks over and reaches for Kaiba. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kaiba hisses, drawing attention to himself. Yugi stops and looks around worriedly. Kaiba tries to put together what was going on before his world was shattered. Swallowing with more than a little effort he asks. "You found someone… better! BETTER! Who is he! Who! Who can do more for you then I can!" Kaiba demands. Yugi is now getting angry. "What you do for me! Wow! Well let me see, where can I find someone who will slap a belt around my neck and make me their little sex slave… Well why don't I just get myself a dominatrix?" Kaiba glares at Yugi, "Don't give me that you two inched, leg-humping Chihuahua! What about all the things I got for you? You merely had to ask and your greatest desire was granted to you within days! Who else can do that for you!" Yugi grabbed Kaiba's collar and yanked him down to his eye level, his eyes burning with tears. "You can't buy me Kaiba! I don't love you because you can buy me things! I loved you because you made me feel special! I loved you because you put me up on a golden pedestal and told me I was king of the world!…But now you just run your company all day long and call me up when ever you want something to slap around. Well like I said, I found someone better, someone that makes me feel like you used to!" Yugi turned to leave, but Kaiba stopped him again. "Look here Yugi. I'm not one to just give up on things, let's talk! Your right, I've been spending too much time working, but if that's the problem, then why didn't you say something? A relationship works two ways Yugi… Don't give up! Let's work this out." Yugi shock him off and screamed, "NO! IT'S TOO LATE!" Kaiba took a step back in shock. "Kaiba, you're right, a relationship dose work two ways. So what did you do when I told you I had a Duel Monsters tournament? Where were you when I had my birthday party? What were you doing when I told you about every important event and I invited you personally! WHERE!" Kaiba hung his head in shame. "That's what I thought. Well just so you know, my someone new was there every time I asked him to be, and was there sometimes I didn't even expect him… like when you didn't show up." Yugi turned and started to walk away, "Who is it…?" Yugi stopped and half turned to Kaiba, his head still down. "What?" Kaiba swallowed and blinked back tears. "Your… 'someone else'… who is it?" Yugi turned and said as he walked off, "Joey Wheeler." Yugi stood there for a while longer, as if he wished to say something, but though better of it and left. Kaiba balled his fist in fury and hissed between clenched teeth, " That pea-brained, monkey-faced, poodle bitch!" Tears streamed down his face as he trudged back to his limo, greeted by a full-blown thunderstorm. Kaiba, walked into the storm unprotected, rain mixing with salty tears. "Well… I guess that's what happens when you leave yourself open to the world…" looking up to the black clouds with eyes that could freeze fire,"Well I guess I'll just have to cut out my emotions. I won't allow myself to feel this weak again!" Looking back over his shoulder at the train station, Kaiba's heart hardened to the world as he said "Just you wait Yugi. I'll make you pay for making me feel this way. No one hurts a Kaiba and gets away with it!"

_FIN_

Well, what do you think? I appreciate compliments as well as criticism. It'll only make me stronger and eventually RULE THE WORLD!… Maybe not, but It will help me out with my future stories. Speaking of which, be looking out for chapter two. Where things get interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I be am Duo-of-Redwall! I'm back for Chapter 2 of "My Darling My Duel Monsters Cards" I'd like to take this time to thank the people that read chapter one and a special thanks to those who sent me reviews. For those of you that have sent reviews but I haven't received them, I'll get to them eventually, but thanks in the mean time. Sorry for keeping you waiting for chap. 2, I don't get much computer time. So it's in part that and in part my own conscience decision to wait at least one week before I typed another story. For future reference, you might be waiting longer for future stories, it depends on a combination of how I feel and if I can get on my computer of not. So without further ado…

_My Darling, My Duel Monsters Cards!_

_Chapter 2_

It was late in the day and raining, raining, just raining! Kaiba looked out at the sky with steely eyes as sheets of rain pounded on his window. It seemed to be raining ever since… no! No, that was all in his mind. The world does not stop for one person, no matter how heartbroken they are. The world is a cruel place that rejoices every time some foolish mortal lends his or her heart out only to have it shattered into a million pieces. Kaiba thought he had learned to keep all aspects of his life at a face value with Mokuba as his only exception, but that was before he met…

"NO!" Kaiba slammed his clenched fists into his desk for the 12th time that day, "I've shut him out of my life! I've moved on! I shouldn't be torturing myself like this!" Kaiba whipped a faded white jacket of the back of his chair and smoothed the wrinkles out of the matching pants. Water stains could be made out on his jet-black shirt and he himself looked in a bad need for sleep.

"Hey look! Here he comes, go, do it!" A bubbly voice squeaked from around the corner. A group of girls in school uniforms pushed their friend, beet-red with embarrassment, to Kaiba as he came to a halt. "Uh…um…Mr. Kaiba-sama… I'd, I-I-I-I…Iwaswonderingifyou'd gooutwihtmeididn'tthinksosorrytodisturbyoubye!" The girls friends where infuriated as she ran off, but seeing an opening, another thought to try her luck.

"Sorry about that. Yuki-chan is very shy. You don't look so well Kaiba-sama… did you just breakup with someone?" Kaiba stood there, staring at her blankly with cold eyes, but the girl persisted. "Uh… M-my name is Misashi," She stepped closer to Kaiba, sliding her hand inside his jacket and around his waist, " I bet I could make you forget about whoever's making you feel so down, what do you say?" Kaiba scoffed, slightly pushing her off him "Misashi… Isn't that a boy's name?" he asked, an eyebrow rose in disgust. "…Why… yes, it is. My parents really wanted a boy as their first born, you see. But I came out a girl, so they just named me that to get back at me I guess." Kaiba smirked and continued to walk out of the building. " Sorry, but I've had enough boy problems to last me a lifetime. So I think I'll pass. But if you decide to come back as a girl anytime soon, I might consider it."

Kaiba dozed off not too long after getting in his limo. He slipped into a darkness that he had repressed with all his will power, but now resurfaced.

_"Is that your young heir Mr. Kaiba? My what a handsome boy he is" Some distant and distorted voice said as he viewed himself 12 years younger. Clad in a blood-red suit with black shoes and tie, he stood in the middle of a group of men, one of them his adopted father. Gozaboro stood with his arm around Kaiba, pulling him close to him. "Yes, he's a fine young man. He shall prove to be a worthy successor without a doubt!"_

_"Not only that sir, but he has a beautiful face and body as well… Don't you think you ought to…initiate him into… the guild soon? I could gather the members if you would like to do it here and now… seeing how it's such an important task that shouldn't be postponed." The voice echoed in seductive tone. Kaiba was suddenly surrounded by tall, looming shadows, each with a sinister smile on what he assumed was to be their faces. Gozaboro pulled him in closer, uncomfortably close, a twisted look of joy in his eyes as he grasped young Kaiba's waist powerfully._

_" Now's the time to prove what you're made of kid! Lets see how you handle yourself now!"_

The shadows quickly closed in on him and Kaiba lunged forward gasping, hitting the seat in front of him. "Sir, are you alright?" The driver asked, looking through the rear-view mirror. Kaiba rubbed his forehead slowly " I'm fine, keep driving" " We will soon be at out first destination Mr. Kaiba sir." The driver stated, matter-of-factly. " Fine, just keep going and stop when we get there!" He spat back. Taken aback, the driver focused his entire attention to the road, having heard rumors that Kaiba fires those that interrogate him while in one of his moods.

"I haven't had that nightmare in years! I thought I had finally been able to escape my past. Well, I seemed to have guessed wrong." Kaiba thought to himself " None of this would be happing if it weren't for-" "We are here sir." Kaiba's driver had stopped in front of a rundown looking card shop, just in time to see Yugi and a few others enter it. Kaiba felt a panic swell up inside him, but his pride helped him suppress it.

"You are sure that the card I'm looking for is in here? You positive you haven't made any mistakes reading the directions?" the driver nodded, practically petrified with fear and unable to speak. Kaiba fixed him with a fierce glare and said getting out of the limo, "Beware old man, the future of your job depends on this, if you've made a mistake, I'll personally see to it that cardboard boxes seem like mansions to you!"

Kaiba quickly grabbed a change of clothes out of his trunk and dipped into a nearby store to change. Trying not to allow any of his emotions, good or bad, interfere with his search, he entered the store to see Yugi and the others he had entered the store with standing at the counter talking to an old man. Still in their school uniforms, Kaiba could recognize them but could not place names to their faces.

"Wow, well who'da thunk it? It's Seto Kaiba!" Said a tall boy with a single spike of brown hair pointing off his head at an angle. He stood next too another tall boy with a mop of blond hair and a girl with brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. Yugi stood between them, trying not to look horror stricken. The blond started toward him. "So Kaiba, you duel to eh? That's sweet! Maybe I can take you on some time. I just started so you'll have ta go easy on me fer a while." He said scratching the back of his head. Kaiba instantly recognized and hated the boy that extended his hand to him in friendship.

"Get out of my way Wheeler, I'm in a league far above yours and it would ruin my reputation should I be seen dueling you. I might just walk away smelling like you and I associate with many people that are allergic to dog." Kaiba sneered. Joey was shocked, he clenched his fist but kept a calm face and voice level "Hey now, no need ta go n' insult me like dat Kaiba. I was just askin' for a friendly duel. Ya could hummer me couldn't ya?" Kaiba pushed out his chest and smirked "Wheeler, I'd crush you in a matter of seconds playing with my little brothers deck with both hands and feet tied be hind my back… blind folded. It wouldn't be hummer, It'd be murder." Joey could keep his cool no longer. "Oooh, I'm shacking! Lets see how ya talk went the game ain't cards!"

Yugi stepped forward to stop Joey before he did something he'd regret. "Joey, you promised you'd stop fighting. You're not going break that promise are you?" Joey backed down, blushing. He thrust his hands in his pockets and slumped over to Yugi "…He started it. Whattaya want me ta do, stand there and let him make fun of me in my face Yug! I mean-" Yugi tiptoed and kissed Joey, silencing him and making him blush even more.

"Oh god, shoot me! That's just gag worthy." The brown haired boy groaned. The girl giggled and pushed him playfully. "Let them be Tristen, I think it's cute how Yugi's little kiss is powerful enough to shut Joey up. Look at him blush! Ha, ha-ha!" Yugi looped his arm in Joey's and rubbed his cheek against it as Joey mumbled looking off in no particular direction.

Blood-boiling, Kaiba was moments away from putting Joey into a wall until a glint of light caught his eye. "Ah!" Kaiba gasped as he first stumbled, then ran to the counter to look at the card on it. "…Tell me I'm dreaming, the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon Card! There's only four in the world and this dinky, old, rundown shop has one! That's just not possible!" Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba can see Yugi distressed face. "Hmm, he knew this old man had this card, but was protecting him from me. Well sorry Yugi, but I won't let you win this time!" Kaiba thought to himself.

"Look here old man! I'll give you all these for that one card!" Kaiba slams down the briefcase he is holding, it pops open to reveal a treasure trove of Duel Monsters cards. Joey and Yugi spring to Kaiba's side "Jackpot! Lookit all dem cards! You'd never lose a duel with them bad boys!" Joey said beaming. Kaiba felt a slight weakness as Yugi grasped his arm in the same fashion he was glomping Joey. "Well that's enough window shopping. I'm sorry young man, but this card is not for trade." Said the old man, but Kaiba was far from finished.

"Then name your price! I can make you a very wealthy man if you please me. Consider the future of your grandchildren!" The old man glanced at Yugi and said. "My grandson is happy with my happiness Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry but this card holds sentimental value with me. I wouldn't trade it even if it were a weak card. You must understand." Kaiba now had a look of horror on his face. He turned to Yugi slowly. "He's your grandfather?" Yugi's eyes fell to the floor, he nodded just barely. Kaiba shock with rage.

"Two years… Two years I've been looking for this card Yugi! We've been together for as long as I have been looking for this card and you know this whole time!" Yugi raised his hands apolitically "Now Kaiba, calm down! He'd never had traded it to you. You heard him, it ha-" Yugi was cut off by a swift backhand to the face that sent him to the floor. Kaiba looked down at him slowly, his eyes as cold as they were after they broke up.

"Now wait just a second there! You can't ju-" Kaiba silenced Joey with a chop to the back of his head, he then lunged at Tristen and dropped him with a powerful blow to his stomach. Kaiba stormed out of the store, the three boys still on the floor. Joey looks over at Yugi, who had tears in his eyes and a very pitiful look on his face. The girl bent down to his side, helping him up. "Yug, what's going on…what was all that that about?" Yugi kept his eyes on the floor as he said. "…there's something I need to tell you guys…"

FIN

Well… there it is. It's waaaaaaaay longer then what I originally thought I would end up with. This story didn't turn out like I thought it would, but that's life for ya… oh well. Next chapter I intend to go further into Kaiba's little dream and add Yami to the picture! Time will tell, but I plan on ending the whole series before I up load it again. But like I said, time will tell. Later! Eat more rice!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I in no way shape or form own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters. Get that through yer heads! Grrrrrr!

Yo! I be am DuoofRedwall! If I do this right, it should be the last chapter of this story and then I can mess with something else. A friend just told me that I had my reviews restricted to only those who logged into the site. I've fixed the problem now, but to those who sent me reviews or hate mail earlier, I am sooooo sorry. As promised, here is the rest of Kaiba's little dream, but I don't know what I'm going to write until I write it so it might not turn out like you, or I,like it. But if your smart you're smart you already know what's going on with little Kaiba. So here we go! Chapter three!

_My Darling My Duel Monsters Cards_

_Chapter 3_

Kaiba tossed and turned in his large bed, shredding the silk sheets in his anguish, evident by his moans and face.

_Young Kaiba woke with a dry mouth and horrible headack. He looked around, but was surrounded in darkness. A darkness that was very familiar to him, but that he feared at the same time. A blinding light erupted from nowhere that drove Kaiba into a panic, his eyes too accustom to the darkness around him. He heard footsteps echo around him as his eyes lowly adjusted. He noticed that he was naked, or at least a form of naked. He stood to see himself clad in an arrangement of leather straps that resembled a spiders legs. He also had a leather cup strapped around his crouch that had a zipper on it._

"_Well, well, well… How are you holding out Seto? I hope your accommodations aren't too unbearable." Gozaboro sneered in a mock caring voice. Kaiba squinted to make out him and five of six other men with him. He felt a deep hatred build up in his narrow chest and he lunged at them, but jerked to a stop soon after his attempt by the chains that bound him to the wall around his wrists, ankles, and waist._

"_Ha, ha-ha! I'm not stupid Seto! I know you and your pride too well! We won't have another incident like last time now that you're chained up… and we have this now too!" Gozaboro quickly lunged at Kaiba and stuck him with a needle in his neck. Kaiba tried to strike out at him, but his arms instantly be came very weak. He failed about effortlessly, Swimming through a haze of purple, black, yellow, and a deep orange. Trying to focus no one of the five Gozaboro's that stood before him, the one to the far left grabbed his neck chain and kissed him roughly. _

_Thrusting his tongue into Kaiba's and forcing him to return the kiss. Releasing him, Kaiba spat despite the lack of moister in his mouth. Another man snuck up behind him and put him in a fierce headlock, he chuckled and spoke in a low, wheezing voice, "This one needs to learn a thing or two about obedience. You don't spit at the hand that feeds you, where are your manners boy?" Kaiba grinned weakly, saying " I left them at the door. You know the rule: No dogs allowed and no love for them tolerated! So kneel over and play dead you flea-bitten mongrel!" The man growled and tightened his grip, Kaiba gasped out in pain. " Grrrrr! Dog huh/ Well I say there's a really bad boy that's about to get neutered!" Reaching somewhere behind him the man grabbed a whip and an chained Kaiba from the wall. Trying his hardest, Kaiba still could not free himself before the men rechained him to a hook coming from the ceiling. Now everyone had a whip and took to lashing at Kaiba with gusto! Kaiba fought to conceal his pain, and though he didn't satisfy them with his screams, tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks._

"_Ha, ha-ha! So this is the great Seto! Despite how old you think you may be or how smart you may think you are, You are still a little boy that has no hope when compared to full grown men. Now grovel like the dog you are! Fill this room with your screams!" Kaiba Threw His stepfather a glare that could kill, hatred and disgust mingling with the steady flow of tears that ran to his chin. Gozaboro halted the beating with a wave of his hand, walking painstakingly slow to Kaiba, he knelt down and whispered, "Do what I tell you boy! Or your brother will be joining you down here! He thinks your in some special school training to succeed me, but get on my bad side and not only will I shatter his dreams, I'll turn both of your worlds upside-down!" _

_Kaiba was fixed with a look of horror for quite a while, the room and all it's hazy occupants spinning as his worst nightmare seemed to be searing him in the face and laughing. Gozaboro chuckled darkly and smirked, saying, "repeat after me Seto… 'I am a worthless mutt that doesn't deserve the scraps I'm thrown." His pride wouldn't allow him, it fought with him in his mind with the might of a dragon, but he need to protect that which mattered most, even if it meant disgrace. "…I…I am…I AM A WORTHLESS DOG THAT DOESN'T DESERVE THE SCRAPS THROWN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears pouring down his face with a renew strength._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kaiba sprung forward screaming, sweating porously and heart racing. Touching his face, he could feel the trail of tears he cried in his distress. "Humph, Well, well, well! The great Seto Kaiba in such disarray from a mere dream. I'm very disappointed in you, I expected better." Kaiba whirled around to a sight he wasn't ready to see. He looked like Yugi, he had the same build and crown of red, black, and blond hair, but he gave aura off dark authority. " I don't know who you think you are, but if you plan on remaining in your current state of health, I'd leave soon." The man stood and walked over to Kaiba, who realized that he was standing in mid-air! " I Suggest that if you wish to stay in your current state of mind you stay on my good side… MIND CRUSH!"

Kaiba was bombarded with vivid scenes of his childhood in bondage. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he gasped for breath. He glared at the strange man sitting in mid-air. " …Who are you?" He floated over to Kaiba and grabbed his chin gently. " How did it feel, I wonder. For one of such pride to be treated like a mere tramp." Kaiba gritted his teeth and swiped at the man, his hand stopped inches from his face and as he glared, eyes glowing. His aura engulfed Kaiba like a storm. "You don't learn very quick… do you? MIND CRUSH!" A wave of pain and horrid memories flashed over his eyes. Collapsing to the floor Kaiba coughed up blood, gasping for breath. " Lets try this again. I know you are good at taking orders so lets see how well you… sit up!"

Kaiba is propelled is the air by some unknown force in somewhat of a black mist. "What's going on here? What do you want? I'm not intimidated by your cheap illusions so get to the point." The man grabs Kaiba's face voice once again and kisses him softly. " …Lets try this…one more time. I'll talk, and you'll listen like a good little tramp. I want to play a little game with you!"

_FIN _

Well… I wanted to finish this at three, but it takes me a while to type and it's late for me now… like… 8:12 p.m. but I'm tired and I still have other things to do… like eat! DINNER! THE OTHER, OTHER, OTHER WHITE MEAT! DINNER! IT'S WHAT'S FER DINNER! DINNER! Well, if I haven't already said something, I won't say it now, but…yeah…so tired, and hungry. I'm gonna stop and leave before I eat my computer. Later!


End file.
